A typical closure latch for a vehicle door includes a ratchet that rotates from an open position to a closed position to hold a striker. A pawl holds the ratchet in its closed position. An inside door lever and an outside door lever may be provided each of which can be used to move the pawl to release the ratchet, thereby opening the vehicle door. With respect to the inside and outside door levers, there are several lock states that are possible. For example, if only inside door lever is disabled, it corresponds to a lock state wherein the child lock is engaged (for a rear door of a vehicle). If only the outside door lever is disabled, it corresponds to a traditional lock state wherein the vehicle door is locked (for either a rear or front door of a vehicle).
In some closure latches, two or more motors and relatively complex mechanisms are used to achieve a number of different lock states. It would be advantageous if a closure latch was provided with a relatively simple mechanism and with a reduced number of motors to achieve a plurality of lock states.
Separately, a problem with some closure latches is that they can at least theoretically open during a vehicle crash due to impact related forces present during the crash (e.g. inertia, system deformation, etc.). It would be desirable to provide a closure latch that includes a safety lock state that would inhibit a door from opening inadvertently during a vehicle crash.